Paint Wars
by H.U.soldier13
Summary: Amy and Liam take it upon themselves to annoy the crap out of Reagan and Karma during art class.


**This story was inspired by a prompt I found on otppromts. tumblr .com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I grinned as the bell rang. You'd think I'd be annoyed that I had to go to class, but I actually liked this class. Sometimes. Okay, only when <em>she<em> is in there.

"You're excited to go to class?" Liam groaned, grabbing his bag out of his locker.

I nodded. "And you know exactly why."

"Yeah, I know. Reagan is in there." He said, shoving his math book into his locker.

"Shouldn't you be happy, too? In case you haven't noticed, Karma is in there, too."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He swung his locker shut. "Doesn't mean I'm happy to go to class."

"Oh, c'mon. You're just grouchy because you got yelled at by Stevenson in math." I ruffled his hair, making him glare at me. "Just wait, in a bit you'll be happy again. You love art."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Liam and I took it upon ourselves to annoy the crap out of Reagan and Karma as much as we can in art. As we got closer to the art room, I felt something weird in my stomach every time I thought about seeing Reagan. Is this what butterflies felt like?

When we walked in I quickly scanned the room, searching for her.

"She's not here, huh?" Liam turned to me after he looked around.

"Nope." I sighed. Now I really didn't want to be in this class anymore.

"Want me to sit by you today?" He asked.

"It's okay." I waved him off. "Go flirt with Karma."

He grinned at me as he went off toward the empty seat next to Karma. The only two empty seats left in the class were right behind them.

I sat down behind them right on time to hear Karma say, "Do you really have to sit here, Booker?"

I chuckled as they started bickering. I started getting different types of paints for the poster.

"Oh no." I heard that voice. I looked up to see Reagan standing right by Karma's desk. She turned to Karma, trying to whisper, "Please don't tell me the only empty seat is right next to her?"

"I'm sorry. Booker sat by me, and I tried to get him to move, but he wouldn't." Karma whispered. She looked at me through the corner of her eye. "I know she does her best to annoy you-"

"You realize I can hear you, right?" I said, loudly.

Karma looked at me. "Uh-"

"Whatever. It's okay, I'll just ignore her." Reagan said, walking over to the empty desk next to me.

"Good luck trying to ignore me." I looked at her. She didn't say anything, grabbing some of the paint from her poster. "Oh, you're serious, you're actually going to ignore me?" Again, she didn't answer. "Okay fine. Don't even say anything."

I couldn't stand her ignoring me, so I was going to try my best to get a reaction out of her. I leaned closer to her, reaching behind her for one of the paint bottles, making sure my hand "accidently" ran lightly across her lower back.

I smirked when I felt her tense up. I made sure to touch her again when I put the bottle back, but this time she turned toward me with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"Wait, I thought you were ignoring me?" I smirked.

"Shut up."

"Woah, someone's not in a very happy mood today." I said. "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem."

I put my hand across my heart, pretending to be hurt. "Me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"What? Accidently touching you?" I asked.

"That was no accident. You're just pervert."

"Don't act like your didn't like it."

"I didn't. So can you please stop your shit?" Reagan asked, turning away from me.

"Fine." I said, dropping my paintbrush into the paint, causing it to splash everywhere, including on her.

Her jaw dropped when she looked down at her shirt. "You asshole! You totally did that on purpose."

"I did no such thing." I said, turning away from her.

"Hey, guess what?" I heard her say from behind me.

"What?" I looked at her. She had her hand suspiciously behind her back.

"Payback's a bitch." She said, before throwing a bottle of paint at me. Some of the paint splashed on me when the bottle hit me, catching me off guard.

"Oh it's on!" I shouted before grabbed some paint, throwing it in her direction.

Before I knew it, paint was flying from every direction, but I was mostly focused on getting paint on Reagan, that I didn't notice the whole class join in.

That is until the teacher started yelling. "Stop it, right now!" Everyone froze, some still holding paint, and turned to look at her. "Who started this?"

Almost all of the hands pointed over at Reagan and I (those assholes.) The teacher narrowed her eyes at us.

"You both have now just received detention tonight." She said.

Reagan's jaw dropped, and I tried to keep the smile off my face when I realized I was going to be alone with her for an hour after school.

The rest of my day was spent anticipating the detention with her. I made sure I was late to detention, trying not to seem too excited to be in there. Not that the teacher was surprised, I was always late for detention.

The teacher didn't really pay attention to us, and left after we were ten minutes into the detention. It left me alone with Reagan.

I turned toward her, barely opening my mouth, but she interrupted. "Please don't start."

"I haven't even said anything."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

I kept my mouth shut for a good fifteen minutes before deciding to try and speak to her again. "You're the most beautiful painting I've ever seen."

She looked up at me. I saw the blush spread across her cheeks, the corners of her mouth twitching up. I just smiled and turned away, just in time for when the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda sucks, but oh well, I was bored. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
